


Another Life

by BirbLattes (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possible smut, Reincarnation, Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BirbLattes
Summary: After the devastating deaths of four of the five paladins and a twenty-three-year cryosleep for Keith, Allura, Coran, and Lotor, the crew is forced back together when four new paladin energies are located on Earth. There's a surprise for the survivors, though. The new paladins are the reincarnations of the old paladins, and the most interesting one of all is Laith Sanchez, formerly Lance McClain. Keith is still head over heels for his lost love, but Shiro's new incarnation, Taila Okomura, isn't completely ready to hand the blue-eyed boy over to a strange man whose name falls from Laith's lips in the dead of the night.After Laith encounters Keith for the first time, his life spirals out of control with returning memories, old feelings becoming raw, and unexpected rivalry for the boys' attention. Keith shadows Laith for a week before the Galra attack, shaking the even ground they've created. And Laith can't help but think, why all this fuss over a boy from Cuba?Updates every  Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and SundayDon't forget to drop a vote if you like it!





	1. Prologue

Lance wheezed, holding a hand over the bullet wound leaking crimson red whilst stumbling towards the hangers. All the lions had been grouped together for a celebration that the paladins and Alteans never got to enjoy before they were attacked. Images of twisted bodies, green and yellow armor, purple skin and splattered blood kept surfacing in Lance’s mind, tears streaking down his blood freckled face as he limped on. Haggar was in the hangers and it was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted. Lance didn’t know why he’d decided to limp there in his useless state, leaving a dying Allura and Coran with Lotor despite his better judgment. Lotor had begged him to go, even pleaded, promising to take care of the last of the living Alteans. Lance hated himself for trusting someone who shouldn’t be trusted, but what choice did he have? Protect a dying race, or try to save the universes only hope? The answer was obvious to everyone but him, it seemed.

Lance’s muscles protested pitifully as he dragged himself forward, his legs shaking with effort as he pressed painfully hard upon the bullet wound. A dangerous gleam settled in his eyes as he ambled forward, gritting his teeth and holding his gun up. Anyone who got in his way would be cut down. A shock shuttered through Lance’s system, blue flashing before his eyes as he almost gasped aloud. His lion was distressed. For her paladin or herself was the question. When Lance finally stumbled into the hanger and laid his eyes on the large force field surrounding all of the lions, a sinking weight dragged upon his stomach. Red sparks crackled across Haggar's hands as she frowned, lifting her arms in front of her with a huff of disdain. “Stubborn lions.” She rasped, voice forever dry and unquenchable.

Lance’s mouth flapped open and closed uselessly and he gritted his teeth, running forward with his final burst of energy just as Haggar fired off a large blast of the red lightning. The barrier sucked Lance inside as soon as the lightning struck, a scream tearing from his throat as his entire body convulsed with the strike, various roars echoing inside of his head, filled with pain. He crumpled to the floor, staring up with blurred vision at the lions as a distant pounding started in his head. “Sorry, Blue.” He muttered weakly, a smile trying to stretched upon his lips only to fall away as a single breath ghosted from his lips. A tear streaked down his cheek, the pink drop hitting the floor uselessly as the blue paladin’s last breath sentenced him to death and lightning struck the barrier once more.


	2. Giant... Flying... Mecha... Lions?

   Keith anxiously paced in front of the cryopods, staring at Allura and Coran's bodies. Either Keith's pod had released him too early, or something was wrong with theirs. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He had been with the Blade of Marmora, missing the celebration for training. The real Shiro's return really was something to celebrate, yet the one person Shiro wanted there was not, in fact, there. His brother by nature had missed the attack and returned to see Allura and Coran dying on the floor, Lotor panicking over their bodies. Keith had put them inside the cryopods, along with Lotor, before going to the hangers. He found Pidge's body along the way and shed a few tears, forcing himself forward. What he had found in the hangers had torn him apart only to build him back up with the broken pieces cutting into his very soul.

The boy he'd kissed just once and held only twice laid upon the floor, a barrier holding four lions surrounding his bleeding body. The irony in the missing lion? It was Lance's Blue. Keith felt hot tears burning trails down his cheeks as he numbly walked forward, lips wobbling as he held his hand up. "M-Maybe you just have to knock..." Keith spoke, voice shaking as he weakly tapped his fist against the barrier. It dropped away like he knew it would, heart heaving as he fell to his knees before Lance. Lifeless blue eyes stared into his dark ones, a sob wracking his body as tears dripped persistently upon Lance's paling tan skin. The salty taste had filled Keith's mouth as he screamed and sobbed for was seemed like years, leaving his throat raw and mind numb. He'd buried Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro on a planet he landed the castle on the next day. Then he had put himself in a cryopod, hoping they'd all emerge sooner rather than later.

And now, as Keith paced before Allura and Coran, he could feel emotions bubbling to the surface. He tried hard to force them down, managing to shove them far enough that they wouldn't overflow. Lotor was gone when Keith had stumbled from the cryopod sobbing. He didn't bother to look for the purple man. It hurt when Keith activated the castle and found out how long it had been since his teammates had been dead. Twenty-two years had passed, bordering twenty-three, and Keith's emotions were as raw as ever. It was to be expected, after all, he'd spent all of those years frozen in time, the raw pain and emotion were frozen along with him. Now they were thawing, clawing at his skull and opening wounds he wishes would stay closed.

An alert suddenly rang through the room, bringing Keith to his sense and sending him into immediate action. Anything to prolong the seams bursting upon his carefully sealed emotions. The screen glowed to life upon the screen, the Altean language filling the space quickly. Keith was shocked to find he could read all of it without fail, his brow furrowing with confusion as he read.

> _"Four new Paladin energies have been detected. Location: Earth. Open Files?"_

Keith almost fell to his knees. The castle could detect that..? Keith knew it had been far longer than it felt but it still hurt to know his friends had been replaced. By people from their own planet no less. Keith couldn't help the wobble upon his lips as he slowly sank to the floor. A hand rested upon his shoulder and Keith knew it was Allura. He looked up at her, hardening his face only to feel the mask break easily. Raw emotion broke from their cages and attacked Keith ruthlessly as he fought to contain them. Allura stared back with tear-filled eyes, biting her lip in a painful-looking manner. "I'm sorry, Keith." She whispered. It hurt too much for her to put on a brave face. This was the second group of paladins that had disappeared from her life. She couldn't handle the thought of accepting these new paladins into the castle once again.

Allura lifted her chin, though, and pushed her shoulders back, speaking with a strong and British tainted voice. "Open files." Instantly, four photos filled the screen and paragraphs formed under each. Breath was knocked from Keith's lungs. All of them looked so much like his old friends that he almost reached out to touch the screen. A male version of Pidge, with grey eyes almost completely covered by brown hair, frowned at Keith, a single band-aid upon his left cheek. Underneath the picture was a small description in Altean that Keith read faster than his brain could process, then read it again.

> _"Kat Oberon, age 19._
> 
> Height: 5"7
> 
> _Weight: 128 lb_ s
> 
> _Known to be defiant and rash. Smart despite delinquent nature._
> 
> _Younger sister was slain by unknown attackers. Traces of Galran activity were found around her time of death."_

"She's alive...?" Keith whispered, looking at Allura with pained eyes. Allura pressed her lips together, beginning to nod, stopping, then sadly shaking her head no. "Not exactly. I've heard of the possibility of reincarnation, but I didn't think I would ever witness it occur. All of them must have been reincarnated." She whispered the last sentence, a tight, small smile placed on her lips as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know how the castle can do this, though," Allura muttered, brows furrowing.

"You have me to thank for that." Another voice, with an unidentifiable accent, rang out. Keith and Allura turned their heads to see Lotor walking towards them, smirking. Allura smiled, then, rushing forward to hug Lotor. His surprise shown clearly on his face, his hand lightly patting her back. "No need to get so emotional, princess." Lotor chuckled, walking forward with Allura to stare at the screen. Keith returned his eyes to the blue glow, his eyes settling upon another face, female and unmistakably Shiro. Narrow black eyes, light makeup, and long, glossy black hair that fell to her waist, a single white streak obviously dyed into her hair. She was everything Keith imagined a female Shiro would be.

> _"Taila Okomura, age 17._
> 
> _Height: 5"8_
> 
> _Weight: 132 lbs_
> 
> _Professional and calm, known to be far beyond her years. Unnaturally intelligent and has strong leadership skills. Can be a bit too judgemental but is an excellent role model."_

"I presume that was the black lion's pilot?" Lotor guessed, resting his hands in front of the screen upon the cold table. Allura nodded stiffly and Keith glared at him. "Well aren't you just so quiznacking observant!" Keith growled, eyes ablaze with anger he didn't know he held. Allura gave him a warning glance, her hand resting on his forearm calmly. "Calm down, Keith," Allura whispered, her eyes looking to the next picture. Keith almost didn't recognize the person who the picture used to be.  _Hunk_. A thin, slightly muscular boy of small stature stood in the photo, barely fitting Hunk's old self. The same kind brown eyes remained, but other than that, nothing else really did. With hair dyed red and standing out brightly against his dark skin, this kid was nothing like Hunk as far as Keith could see.

> _"Hali Babaro, age 16._

_Height:5"3_

_Weight: 114 lbs_

> _Eats like a fiend, can't cook. A snarky and roguish boy who's too immature for his age. Father and Mother went missing a year after his birth. No other known info."_

"He's so... different," Keith whispered. Hunk had been a good friend, a  _magnificent_ friend, and now, to see his reincarnation turn out this way, Keith wanted to strangle whoever was in charge of reincarnation. Was there such a person? Surely there was. And whoever they were, Keith was going to wring their neck, in due time. Allura pressed her lips tight together. "He sounds like an utter brat." She offered and Keith chuckled without humor. Lotor was silent as ever between them, a snort almost inaudibly leaving him. Keith almost let himself give Lotor a little leeway.  _Almost_.

Keith's eyes quickly shot to the last person's photo and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The boy he had loved oh-so-long ago stared back in almost perfect recreation. At first, all Keith noticed was those blue eyes, milky tan skin that was surely as soft as it looked, and a mischievous smile curved upon his lips. Then small details began to pop out. His blue eyes were much bigger than before and the pupils were ringed with an almost white gold. Streaks of pure white shot through his chocolatey brown hair that was not as straight as it used to be. Instead, it was a mix of curly and wavy, silky, bouncy curls covering his head. A single curl fell in his eyes wavier than the others, lacking curl. Freckles covered the boys tanned skin and surly covered the rest of his body, which Keith could not see. His cheeks were a bit chubbier, jaw slightly softer and chin lacking its old point. A light blush seemed to settle upon the boys' cheeks.

"Pull up a bigger picture." Keith suddenly demanded. Allura opened her mouth to argue back only to have Keith glare at her. "Now. I won't ask again." He growled. Allura swallowed her fear and quickly did as told, watching Keith's eyes widen slightly before they took on a loving light. The boy wasn't quite as tall as Lance used to be but Keith knew in his heart everything else was the same, minus the larger curve of the boys' hips and fatter thighs. He knew Lance's love handles still remained, the dimple in his back. No one could erase that. Not even a reincarnation. Not even God, if he existed. The boy still had long legs, despite his shorter stature. He was hesitant to look at the description but forced his eyes down anyway.

> _"Laith Sanchez, age 17._
> 
> _Height: 5"8_
> 
> _Weight: 136 lbs_
> 
> _A bit quiet yet friendly. Playful flirt. Mischievous. Has glasses, often doesn't wear them. Tough but trusting. Hidden intelligence. Excellent cook. More info available."_

"What does it mean by "more info available"?" Keith demanded, head turning to stare at Allura intensely, but it was Lotor that answered him. "I had to castle lock onto him. There's a bit more information on him than on the others." Keith swung his head to Lotor, anger blazing in his eyes. "What do you mean you locked onto him." Keith gritted out, fists clenching at his side. Raw possessiveness flared to life in the pit of his stomach, burning intently with anger. Lotor raised his hands, a sign for Keith to calm down and let him explain. Keith crossed his arms and waited for him to go on. "This new reincarnation of Lance is...  _unique_ , to say the least. He has an unimaginable power within him and I'm trying to figure out why. His connection with all of the lions is impossibly strong." Lotor exclaimed, eyes alight with excitement. "He's an interesting specimen."

"Did you just call him a specimen?" Keith growled. "He isn't a FUC- DA- QUIZNACKING SPECIMEN, YOU DAFT TWAT!" Keith shouted, voice carrying across the castle. Even the frozen Coran must have heard him. Keith threw himself at Lotor, a primal growl leaving his throat as he punched the purple idiot in the face. Allura gasped lightly and tried her hardest to pull Keith away, succeeding after the second try. "Don't do this, Keith. He's not worth it." Allura soothed and Lotor snorted. "That last sentence," Lotor began, making an okay sign with his fingers. ", a perfect imitation of my father." Allura sent him a glare that shut him up. "Just pull up the extra information." Lotor pressed his lips together and slowly nodded, pressing a hand to his cheek as he walked forward and barked a command in Altean. More sentences popped up immediately.

> _"Has an obsession with the stars. Came out as bisexual at age 13. Occasionally calls the name "Keith" in his sleep, despite there being no record of him knowing someone with that name. Loves cats, strange fear of water. Cuban."_

Everything upon the screen was random and jumbled, making Keith's heart beat fast. At the mention of his name being called out he slumped to the floor, gnashing his teeth together painfully. Tears flooded his eyes before he could process the information completely, anger forming on his face despite the sadness filling his entire being. "We're going to get them," Keith growled, forcing himself to stand as he spun from the room, bumping into Coran as he marched determinedly towards to hangers to Red.

* * *

 

The scent of coffee wafted around the room and hit Laith's nose instantly, drawing a sigh from his lips. He loved coming to this cafe, it was just an added bonus that is was LGBT+. Bean Tea, also known as LGBeanTea+, had the best coffee and snacks in the world. At least in Laith's opinion, that is. Taila Okomura waved him over, a smile perched on her lips. She was the L of the cafe. "Hurry up, bony butt." She called. A distant thought in Laith's head was quickly shaken away, yet it lingered at the edge of his mind.  _Keith thinks my butt is nice and soft._  Laith had put up with those thoughts his whole life. Someone named Keith always appearing in his mind, no face, no nothing going with the name. Except, that is, a longing that seemed to crack his chest open and make his world start crashing down upon him. He always grasped for more only to be denied with a wall and pounding headache.

Sliding into the seat across from Taila, Laith offered a smile as a waiter bustled up. "Sup, you guys?" Kat said with a smirk, jutting a hip out to the side. Gray-Ace was embroidered upon his black apron in colored letters. All waiters and waitresses had their sexuality or gender (sometimes both) upon their apron and Laith absolutely loved it. "Hey, Kit-Kat." Taila greeted, a smirk upon her lips. Laith bumped his fist with Kat's before ordering a chai latte with two shots of salty caramel creamer. Taila was boring, though, and ordered a simple black coffee. Kat skated away upon rainbow skates he'd managed to convince his boss to let him use, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Laith would admit Kat was easy to look at, yes, but he wouldn't admit it  _to him_. He knew Kat's sexuality and he knew how awkward it would be to tell someone who feels almost no attraction to anyone that they look good. Besides, Laith wasn't crushing on Kat, just admiring his face. There's a difference. Another 'Keith' thought began to surface but Laith brushed it aside and let it fade away. It was getting worse. Keith kept surfacing in his mind and his dreams were plagued with the name, along with blood, pain, giant, metal, flying lions, and aliens. Laith was ready to check into an asylum after the fifth night of almost no sleep.

"Found any good college's yet?" Taila asked, twirling the dyed white streak in her hair around her finger. Laith had graduated high school a month ago, never finding a college he wanted to go to and leaving it for the 'him' now. "No. One caught my eye but it was only a stupid whim." Laight said with a shrug. He wasn't lying, one had caught his eye, but he would've been denied immediately. The Garrison wasn't for a Cuban nobody like him. "It'll be okay, Laith, don't look so down. Any college would be lucky to have you." She assured. "Plus, if you don't join one soon that bratty redhead will terrorize you about it all year," Taila said pointedly.

"Don't remind me about Hali. He's the devil incarnate, I swear!" Laith exclaimed. Taila chuckled wryly, her black eyes looking to Kat as he skated over. "One chai latte and one black, boring as hell coffee," Kat said cheerfully. Laith's eyes fell to the green lion necklace upon his neck, his eyes widening as an image of a huge, mechanical green lion shocked through his brain and sent a tremor down his spine. "Pidge." Was a whisper that left his mouth as he nearly fell from his chair. "What?" Kat looked to Lance, eyes filled with confusion and something he couldn't read. Surprise..? Shock?

"Sorry," Laith whispered, looking out the cafe window to meet eyes that shook him to his core. Navy blue, almost purple, met his ocean orbs and held him there, transfixed. Those eyes, so familiar yet foreign, held emotion Laith wasn't sure eyes were meant to contain. A single word came to mind, a word that was always on the tip of his tongue, the edge of his mind, and whispered at the dead of night. The word, a name, Lance had always known but never placed to a single face perched upon the tip of his tongue, never to be spoken aloud.  _Keith._

 

* * *

_A growing pain began in Lance's stomach, aching it's way to his heart. Keith's stormy eyes lingered on his own, hatred drawing dark clouds in those ocean eyes. Keith had wrecked him over and over, shattered him forevermore, and torn a hole in his heart every night only to mend the wound the next morning. And he was calling_ him  _the problem?! Lance wouldn't say he loved Keith, no. He hated the magnetic pull that stopped him from leaving every time, absolutely despised Keith's kind words and begging eyes. But something about Keith called to Lance and pulled him back every time. If you asked Lance how he felt about Keith, you wouldn't receive a true answer. No, Lance did not love Keith. Lance hated him and hated that he made him feel the way he did. Yes, Lance might just be falling for Keith and no, Lance did not, in fact, hate him._

* * *

 

Laith struggled awake, sweat running down his tanned face as his breath came in labored pants from his lungs. The dream was still crisp and crystal clear in his mind, almost as achingly familiar as those greyish-purple he spied outside the cafe earlier. His entire being ached to see them again, to devour them with his own ocean filled orbs. Laith had never wanted anything before as much as he wanted to see those eyes again, to feel the feelings they invoked burn through his entire being as his name swallowed Laith whole.  _I must be high._ Laith thought, shrugging his blankets away before he made his way downstairs.

Cold tile chilled Laith to the bone as he walked to the sink, a cup finding its way into his hand. Laith mindlessly filled it with water before pausing, his eyes looking up and out the window.  _How did I get this cup? I don't remember picking it up..._ Laith jumped slightly when his eyes met another pair of glaring eyes, cold purple chilling him to the bone and freezing him in his spot. Never had he felt such raw hatred, painful love, or hungry yearning. The word slipped from his lips, his cup dropping into the sink as a flash of blue and red covered his vision. "Keith."


	3. Keith

Kissing Lance was the best thing Keith had ever felt. Granted, he’d only felt it once. Lance had surprised Keith in the middle of the night, nightmares plaguing him and drawing him from sleep. Keith had opened his door only to have hungry lips pressing against his, hands balling in his hair and tugging roughly. Keith’s hands had taken a bruising grip upon Lance’s hips, pulling him closer despite the urge to pull away. Lance had seekingly licked Keith’s lips, begging for more wordlessly. Keith had denied. Oh, what Keith would give to go back and accept now.  
Keith was feeling like an utter creep tailing Laith. Following behind the bright, cheerful boy in a hoodie of dark black doesn’t exactly make the cut for Keith’s favorite things to do. Laith wasn’t exactly his Lance, a bit too snappy for his tastes and bearing a shy appearance, Laith was a more gay version of Lance in Keith’s opinion. Not that he was complaining! It would be much easier to seduce someone who knew they liked guys. Lance had put up a fight with his sexuality a bit too long for Keith’s liking. But Laith? He knew he liked both parties and that would make it much easier for Keith to draw love from the Lance inside Laith. If Lance was still there, that is.  
The thought of Lance being completely gone seared through Keith’s chest as he stared through the cafe window. He ignored the rain gently sprinkling upon his hoodie, water dripping down his nose as he stared at the boy who was his Lance, only shorter and gayer. The thought almost made him chuckle, that is, until a drowning sea locked with his eyes, holding him captive. His breath hitched, a small voice reminding him he wasn’t supposed to be seen. Keith listened to it, peeling out faster than Laith could blink. He waited in an alley for Laith to leave and start walking home as if it were a normal thing to do, following your reincarnated boyfriend to his new home in the middle of the night. Keith hadn’t expected Laith to come downstairs when he was contemplating breaking and entering.   
He’d willed himself to be invisible, knowing he’d failed when Laith locked eyes with him. A muffled ‘Keith’ came from Laith’s mouth, an exaggerated gasp leaving Keith in reply. They held their gazes, daring one another to look away first. Laith slowly lowered his gaze first, trying to look at the rest of Keith, which was hidden in black clothing. Keith pressed his lips together, not knowing what to do. Smash the window and attack him sexually? No, too forward. Keith lightly wrapped on the window, a small smile gracing his lips before he returned to frowning. Laith looked up at him, then headed toward the front door barely visible through the window. Hope flared in Keith’s stomach until he saw Laith lock the door. 

“Ouch.” Lotor spoke behind him, making Keith jump for the stars. Keith whipped around, missing the look of alarm on Laith’s face. “Where the hell did you come from?” Keith shrieked, cringing at himself. A light knock came from the window, Laith eyeing the purple man as he forced a scary look upon his face. Keith, bless his heart, managed not to laugh and only snorted in a quiet fashion. Laith looked confused by his reaction to the purple man, yet raised a hand to flip him off, brow twitching. That Keith laughed at. Seems Laith retained his hate of purple men, thank God.   
Lotor smirked at Laity and gave a wave. Laith instantly ducked down behind the kitchen counter. Keith snorted again and shook his head. “How’d you get here, huh?” Keith asked, placing his hands on his hips. Lotor mocked hurt, placing a hand on his chest. “Not even a kind glance?” He brushed a strand of white hair from his face and huffed at Keith, dropping the act. Keith instantly knew Lotor was thinking of an excuse. “The real reason, not some half baked lie.” Keith pressed. Lotor pouted slightly, putting his hands behind his back.

“Fine, fine. You caught me. I was interested in the former Blue Paladin.” Lotor hissed out from between his teeth, scowling at Keith slightly. Laith lightly tapped the window again, drawing Keith’s attention. The hostility instantly melted away and Keith offered him a small smile before turning back to Lotor. A cold ice settled in the air between the two, sparking the air with tension. Keith was sure Lotor was about to physically fight him, but Lotor just turned around and lazily tossed a hand up behind him as a goodbye. Keith almost growled like an animal, simply because he had no self control. Oh, and because he was super protective over the new Lance. In the short time Keith had been watching Laith he’d come to like how he looked. Although he had come to learn Laith didn’t have love handles, a true pity, but he still had a dimple in the small of his back that Keith used to think about sticking his thumb into and seeing if he could make it more prominent. Another tap came from the window and Keith looked over too see Laith, brow furrowed and lips twisted into a scowl, staring out at him.  
Laith frowned at him for a while longer before opening the window slightly. If Keith had known that window opened he would’ve already been in that darn house, being a creep and stuff. “Who are you?” Laith demanded and Keith noticed how similar his voice was with Lance’s. A little more musical, sure, but still Lance’s. Keith almost broke down on the ground right then and there. “Why don’t you tell me?” Keith challenged silently, instantly wondering why he said that. He should’ve just said his name and tried to flirt his way inside (or force, either way he was getting inside), but no he had to reply with that. Much to his surprise, though, Laith stood up straighter. 

“You’re Keith, aren’t you?”


End file.
